


Ｉ ｓａｗ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｅｒｅ ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ， ａｎｄ ｓｏ Ｉ ｌｏｖｅｄ ｙｏｕ． Ｔｈｅｎ Ｉ ｓａｗ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｅｒｅ ｎｏｔ ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ ａｎｄ Ｉ ｌｏｖｅｄ ｙｏｕ ｅｖｅｎ ｍｏｒｅ．- Victuuri

by KURAMI_CHASE



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cafe! AU, Cute, Fluff, Just some Victuuri, M/M, theyre so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KURAMI_CHASE/pseuds/KURAMI_CHASE
Summary: I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more. - Victor x YuuriOn a freezing winter, Yuuri decided to go to a sweet-looking cafe along the streets of Hasetsu, but the barista there is quite..charming so to say.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 29





	Ｉ ｓａｗ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｅｒｅ ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ， ａｎｄ ｓｏ Ｉ ｌｏｖｅｄ ｙｏｕ． Ｔｈｅｎ Ｉ ｓａｗ ｔｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｅｒｅ ｎｏｔ ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔ ａｎｄ Ｉ ｌｏｖｅｄ ｙｏｕ ｅｖｅｎ ｍｏｒｅ．- Victuuri

Yuuri shivered through the streets laced with pure white as little snowflakes fell from the sky. Sometimes, he regrets living in Japan for the very cold winters, but at least he could go home later and bathe in the soothing hot springs at his home. 

Glancing at each snow-covered store along the sidewalk, a simple looking cafe piqued his interest, its colours simple and sweet. He entered the cafe and saw quite a number of customers, and decided to buy a hot drink as his body was literally freezing.

He walked up to the cashier nervously,” U-Um I’d like a cup of hot cocoa please--” He looked up at the cashier and blushed slightly at the cashier’s silver hair and bright blue eyes that could entrap the heart of anyone, and his lips had that downward peak that was just so adorable--

“ Of course, moya lyubov(моя любовь). Marshmallows as well?” He smiled, with that downward peak making him even cuter. Yuuri flushed harder, his nose and ears beet red as he nodded.

“ Y-Yes please…” The cashier smiled once more. “ How much is it?” Yuuri reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet but the cashier stopped him.

“ No no, it’s fine dorogov(дорогой), it’s on the house! It’s your first time here right?” Yuuri nodded and blushed, protesting.

“ B-But--”

“ It’s fine, lyubov(любовь). It’s freezing outside, have it for free!” Yuuri blushed hard and nodded, sighing in defeat. The cashier smiled slightly in victory as Yuuri thanked him.

“ Th-Thank you…”

“ You’re welcome, I’ll bring it to you in a few minutes.” He smiled and Yuuri flushed a deep red as he sat by the window. The view of people passing by along the busy sidewalk was calming, along with the soft white orbs falling from the sky.

Yuuri heard a sudden sound of a chair softly creaking as he turned to the seat across him, meeting eye to eye with the blue-eyed cashier. Greeted with a smile, the cashier spoke.

“ Sorry I didn’t want to disturb you,” He sighed softly. “ I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri stared at him for a second before realising what he said.

“ A-Ah,” Yuuri flushed. “ Yuu-Yuuri Katsuki..”

“ Nice to meet you Yuuri!” Viktor smiled.

-

A year passed by from that moment and Yuuri smiled, reminiscing from their first meeting. He couldn’t help but still feel nervous around Victor, his heart always throbbed loudly in his chest with a sweet feeling of love at first sight.

“ Yuuri,” A few knocks came from his front door as he rushed to open it, as expected, seeing Viktor. “ Are you ready?” The black-haired male blushed and nodded, seeing how well dressed Viktor is.

“ Y-Yeah, I-I’ll get my bag-” Yuuri squeaked out nervously as he rushed to get his bag and came back, greeted with Viktor embracing him with a hug as he flushed deeper.

Viktor let go with a loving smile and Yuuri flushed a deeper shade of red. “ Let’s go?” Yuuri replied with a nod, humming quietly.

Sweet love with warm smiles gives incomparable warmth to freezing cold winters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unfinished story I wrote for a close friend's birthday since I couldn't give her anything else but a sweet story! This was quite a while ago but the fluff in this story just made me smile whenever I read it so- yeah! I hope you like this short story one shot~ :DD


End file.
